Steve swartzman
steve swartzman was a suspect in the murder investigation of vice principal steward bender in Too deadly for school(case 1 of St ronde),religious student Hunter Redfeild in Preaching Death (case 13 of St ronde) and fugitive Dylan O'Connell in The School Of Hard Knocks (Case 17 of St ronde). He also made a quasi-suspect appearance in Bit Off More Than You Can Chew (case 12 of St ronde) and Something Is wrong In The State Of Murder (Case 19 of St ronde) before being murdered in Buying The Recources For Murder (Case 21 of St ronde). Plot Steve is the 47-year-old principal of Washwood school district he wears a white shirt with a green tie. It is known that steve eats Steak In his quasi-suspect appearance Steve is seen wearing a black shirt. He also has a pocketwatch and a beard. As qell as a hat. it is noted that Steve drinks Sangria and eats caviar I'm his quasi -suspect appearance he reverts back to his first appearance In his victim appearance he wears a white shirt with a green tie. events of criminal case steve became a suspect after franklin reed informed the team that the principal steve swartzman retuned to the school afterwards Delaney spoke to steve who was dissatisfied with the progress of the investigation and told Delaney that the vice principal spent some time at the burnt house steve was spoken to again after he threatened to fire steward bender steve said that steward was abusing his authority to fire and expel staff and students and steve tried to threaten steward into doing good for the school steve was found innocent of the murder of steward however he was spoken to again when the police department wondered how no one ran a background check on steward and steve said that Bernard dubray was the one who hired the staff not him Bit Off More Than You Can Chew After discovering that Brandon howard, a student at Washridge, was a suspected assassin. The team decided to inform Steve of this development. He said he'd look into it as well as asking the police to set up nearby the school. He said he needed more security if this was true. Preaching Death Steve was first questioned when the team found a report that showwd that Steve gave Hunter dentention. Steve said that he didn't want to give Hunter detention, and that he thought Hunter was a sweet kid, but he was disrupting his classmates with bible verses, so he gave him detention Steve was questioned again when the team found out that Hunter accused him of being a Wife beater. Steve said that this was not rhe case. Yes, his wife was kn a coma, but it was a car accident tht did it, not being beaten. Hunter belevwd him, but still said he was a wife beatsr out of spite Steve was found innocent when the team arrested David Tennus for murder Case appearances Too deadly for school(case 1 of St Ronde) Bit Off More Than You Can Chew (Case 12 of St Ronde) Preaching Death. (Case 13 of St Ronde Learning To Murder (Case 15 of St ronde;mentioned) The School Of Hard Knocks (Case 17 of St ronde) School Bells (Case 18 of St ronde; mentioned) Something Is wrong In The State Of Murder (Case 19 of St ronde A government Conspiracy (Case 20 of St ronde;mentioned) Buying The Recources For Murder (Case 21 of St ronde) Gallery SSRC1.png|Steve, as he appeared is Too deadly for school (Case 1 of St Ronde) and Something Is wrong In The State Of Murder (Case 19 of St ronde) SSRC2.png|Steve, as he appeared in Bit Off More Than You Can Chew (Case 12 of St Ronde), Preaching Death (Case 13 of St Ronde) and The School Of Hard Knocks (Case 17 of St ronde) Trivia Steve is one of the characters to appear in five cases Steve is one of the characters to appear in three districts The hat Steve wears in Bit Off More Than You Can Chew, Preaching Death, and The School Of Hard Knocks is a refrence to Sims. The game that his apppearance is from Category:Suspects(AN) Category:Quasi-Suspects(AN) Category:School Resistance members Category:Victims(AN)